Talk:R. Azar
Merge Unless this can be cited to an appearance on screen, this should be merged as a background production note to MACO personnel. The fact that this uniform exists makes a great production note, but unless we saw it on screen, this character is not canon. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:00, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :but it was definitely used onscreen, i think it should stay. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:49, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Was it definitely used on screen? Can you prove that with a citation? Just saying "but it was definitely used" doesn't make it so. I can say that pink muffins were used on screen, but I still need to prove that with a citation. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:55, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::Finding an identifiable screenshot of that name tag might be kind of hard, taking into account the size of that tag. It was auctioned off by "It's a wrap" stating it was worn by an extra playing a MACO on screen. That should be proof enough. The guys at "It's a wrap" are also seeling stuff that wasn't seen on screen, if that is the case, they state that in the item description however. So, this uniform was worn on screen and the article should be kept. --Jörg 18:44, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :I cannot prove it with a citation. :(edit conflict) But the auctions have some certification in the way they sell their products. If there is auctioned material that is guaranteed to have been used on screen at least once, then we know that it was used as such onscreen -- even though we don't have a citation. -- Captain M.K.B. 18:54, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Well, as Jorg said, not everything sold at these auctions was on screen. At the very least, we need to find this items auction page. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:32, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::Wasn't half as hard as I thoughthttp://images.wikia.com/memoryalpha/en/images/archive/2/20/20070707222456%21R._Azar.jpg. --Jörg 21:51, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :*'Homer': "Well I'm glad that's over.. let's go home, kids." :*'Kids': "We are home..." :*'Homer': "That was fast..." -- Captain M.K.B. 22:05, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Split? Azar was among the crewmembers in the shuttlebay who listened to Captain Archer's speech and remembered all the crewmembers who lost their lives in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) Jorge Benevides and Chase Kim are both in that particular episode, maybe in the same scene. That should imply that there are at least 2 different characters with this name (brothers, uniform switched erroneously between them, ...). - From Cardassia with pain (talk) 16:51, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :Was Jorge Benevides the only one seen wearing the R. Azar nametag? If the auction listing is our only source that that Kim and Nolan wore the nametag, then I think the information relating to these actors should be removed from the article, since it's not canon and there's no way a dark-haired Caucasian a blond Caucasian and an Asian can be the same character. --NetSpiker (talk) 02:20, January 12, 2018 (UTC) :I've added a split tag to promote discussion of this issue. --NetSpiker (talk) 07:01, January 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Firstly, why can't two actors play the same character? Secondly, it's possible that as they were extras one of them wasn't available on a particular day and so another filled in wearing the uniform. Even if this happened though, we have to go with what is known so provided there is a source for it, I would say oppose the split suggestion. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:22, February 3, 2018 (UTC)